


Pear Rum

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to make a bosom friend, in two easy steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pear Rum

"What the bloody hell is that on your head, mate?" Jack asked equanimously.

Ryuuren reached up to finger his headdress fondly. "This? Pear branches. I wrote a song about them once, do you want to hear?"

"I rather think I might, at that!" Jack said curiously, searching his pockets for any stray rum he might have to share with his interesting new acquaintance. "I never got the hang of the whole music thing, unfortunately. Can't carry a tune in a bucket, me."

Ryuuren smiled beatifically and raised his flute. "Music is the salve of all men's souls," he informed Jack, and began to play.

"He's a madman," Seiran whispered, courteously covering Ryuuki's ears. "Nobody sane can listen to that and not want to stab something."

"Mmm, we agree," Ryuuki murmured.

"Bloody brilliant," Jack said gleefully when Ryuuren was done. "Play another!"

When Ryuuren cried "Bosom friend!" and made to heartily embrace Jack, Seiran sighed and steered Ryuuki back to the ship. They could be bosom friends all they liked, as long as they did it out of earshot.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bishies and Jack


End file.
